


伤疤

by permanganateion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Star is Born (2018) Fusion, Fluff, Inspired by..., M/M, Singing, wolfstar, 犬狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳A Star Is Born AU，当红歌手犬x有天分但不被看好狼后面我改编了Shallow-Lady Gaga & Bradley Copper，旋律不变，我重写了一次歌词咳，我感觉我是不是太久没写文了，怎么看怎么怪，算了随便啦（喂！
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	伤疤

**Author's Note:**

> **一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳**
> 
> A Star Is Born AU，当红歌手犬x有天分但不被看好狼
> 
> 后面我改编了Shallow-Lady Gaga & Bradley Copper，旋律不变，我重写了一次歌词
> 
> 咳，我感觉我是不是太久没写文了，怎么看怎么怪，算了随便啦（喂！

“我靠，上帝啊！”

“不了，”西里斯从靠着的门框起身，坐到莱姆斯旁，“虽然有些人说这张脸是上帝存在的证明，但我还是倾向于被叫做西里斯。”

“顺带一提，刚刚那首歌，那真是⋯⋯很惊人。”

“噢。”莱姆斯转头看他，神情有点害羞，“你听到了？”

西里斯看着眼前的这个人，换下刚刚在酒吧里面的衣服、脸上的颜料也洗掉之后，底下的疤痕明显的跨过鼻子、在脸颊上扎根。

“嗯，我听到了。”西里斯没说在莱姆斯一开口的时候他震惊到差点把调酒洒在身上，也没说他在听完之后激动的质问保安他去哪里才能遇见他，“你这些年都躲在哪里？你把这副歌喉都藏去了哪里？”

莱姆斯大笑，“我去过甄选，他们的回应都是一样的，‘噢你唱的很棒，但是⋯’ ”莱姆斯在脸前比划了画。

“因为那些伤疤？他们不让你唱歌？”

莱姆斯只是直视着他。他伸手，莱姆斯闭上了眼睛。

微凉的指尖从左眼下方轻柔的经过鼻梁，然后停在右脸颊。莱姆斯睁眼，西里斯的呼吸打在他脸上，明明是灰色的眼睛却像黑洞一样吞噬周遭的光芒。

灰色与绿色带棕，融化的星河与盎然的春季。那瞬间西里斯知道这就是他一直在找寻的，怎么能有人看着这双眼睛之后再移开视线？他迷失在那双眼睛诉说的话语，指尖停留了太久，他脱口而出。

“我觉得你很美。”

“别叫我西里斯，叫我padfoot。”

“你肯定在开玩笑。”

莱姆斯站在打开的家门前，面前这位，自称彼得，西里斯·布莱克的助理，说要带他去西里斯伦敦的演唱会，就这样出现在他家门前，后面停着一台黑色的宾士。

彼得看起来有点不知所措，“pads，呃，我的意思是，西里斯说他邀你去演唱会⋯⋯？”

“对，但是，”我以为他只是嘴巴上说说，毕竟他当时闻起来像尊尼荻加[1]本人，而且我没想到他竟然记得我家在哪，我以为那对他来说只是一场艳遇，我们整个晚上都在唱歌聊天，我也不敢奢望什么，“呃，我要上班。”

彼得只是沉默的拉开后座的车门。

彼得开车带他到了机场，然后上了一台私人飞机（原本莱姆斯还在想要怎么从爱丁堡到伦敦）。莱姆斯从来没去过演唱会，更别提是西里斯·布莱克的演唱会。他们从后门进去，遇到了詹姆，西里斯的经纪人，一头乱发。

“噢感谢上帝彼得你把他带来了！”短暂的自我介绍后，詹姆给了他后台识别证，“我好不容易才把他哄上台。走吧我们去舞台旁边。”

传过一连串的门，左拐右拐了无数次后，原本只是微弱的歌声在推开最后一扇门后迎面击来，是《New sun》最后吟唱慢慢爬升音阶的部分。

**The sun set and rose  
The sun set and rose  
The sun set and rose  
The sun set and rose  
The sun set and rose  
The sun set and rose**

**And you’re far far away**

歌曲结束后台下的尖叫声淹没一切，詹姆似乎正按着耳麦说什么，“对，对，他来了，什么你说他在我刚刚离开的十分钟干了什么？！！”

西里斯甩了甩头发，单手压着耳机听对方在说什么，然后他转过头来对上莱姆斯的视线，露出一个让人呼吸停止的笑容。

西里斯走过来，把身上的电吉他交给一旁的工作人员。一离开镁光灯后其实看不太清他的表情，后面的光源给了给了他身子轮廓一个模糊的毛边。

“嘿。”

“嘿。”

西里斯吞了吞口水，不知道自己为什么紧张，“所以⋯你还是来了。”

“对，我来了。”

“记得你唱给我听，你自己写的歌吗？”

“我加了伴奏上去。”西里斯伸出手，“走吧。”

莱姆斯不敢相信西里斯刚刚说了什么，“等等、什么？”

西里斯没等莱姆斯握上他的手，他把手抚上莱姆斯的脸庞，把额头靠在他的，“我不想跟这个世界分享你，但我不能这么自私对吧？你需要被听到。”

西里斯转身走回灯光底下，“我刚刚说的‘他’来了。”

“上次他唱了他自己写的歌给我听。太惊人了，我真的很想把他藏起来，但是他应该要被听到。”

西里斯转身对着他，不知什么时候木吉他到了他手上。西里斯播起了琴弦，旋律跟莱姆斯之前随口哼的一样。他的心脏狂跳，他不知道到底要不要上前，西里斯转身对着麦克风，然后开口，

**What ya looking for  
Another body try to fill that hole?   
But the empty grows   
Swallow all the happy in this world**

**I’m searching  
For someone I can’t even name the name I’m searching   
For whom  
I drowned in sorrow no one comes to me**

莱姆斯不知道西里斯多加了一段主歌，但是他知道接下来是他的部分了。西里斯在短短的两小节间奏对他微笑，把麦克风让出来给他。

莱姆斯恍惚的走向前。西里斯比他高了快一颗头，他不得不伸手把麦架往下拉。

**What ya looking for  
Glasses of whiskey try to fill that void?   
But the black hole grows  
Swallow all the bright light in this world**

**I’m searching  
For someone I can’t even name his name I’m searching   
For you  
Hands on the strings singing my songs**

然后西里斯弯下腰来跟他用同一个麦克风合唱副歌。

**Scars on the (your) face can’t cover my (your) voice  
I won’t remain silence (How dare they keep you silence)  
Echoes are ringing, lovers are kissing  
I will not let you go now**

**Stay in my embrace  
Stay here right next to me  
Stay in my embrace   
Stay here right next to me**

间奏莱姆斯飙高音的时候，西里斯在旁边温柔的看着他。他们的眼神相遇，然后再也没有断开。

**Denying from the crowds can’t change the way I feel  
I won’t leave you behind   
Reflections on mirror, lovers still kissing  
I cannot let you go now**

**Stay in my embrace  
Stay here right next to me  
Stay in my embrace   
Stay here right next to me**

**Stay in my embrace  
Stay here right next to me  
Stay in my embrace   
Stay here right next to me**

最后一个和弦落下，西里斯吻了他。

fin. 

Ps：  
西里斯在詹姆离开去接莱姆斯的那十分钟当场出柜了。

詹姆，身为经纪人：淦

[1] 尊尼荻加（Jonnie Walker）：苏格兰调和威士忌品牌，分成红黑绿金蓝标。  
我也不知道我这个伏特加人类到底为什么一直让威士忌出现在文里哈哈哈哈哈（不是很喜欢威士忌的味道

**Author's Note:**

> “融化的星河跟盎然的春季”谢谢这是我形容词的巅峰了我很满意（doge
> 
> 前几天看了A Star is Born 整场我的脑子都在尖叫说他需要犬狼的这个au所以
> 
> 这几天跟Lyla在聊这篇au，搞不好我俩会一起翻唱我改的歌也说不定哈哈哈哈（一切都是未知数 因为她最近很忙 而我很闲😂
> 
> 然后我怎么又写了西里斯弹木吉哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
